


Important People

by Genie_of_the_Fourth_Wall



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Except instead of her parents it’s her weird otherwordly family, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, I swear I always forget a few tags until right after I post the dang thing, Meeting the Parents, Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie_of_the_Fourth_Wall/pseuds/Genie_of_the_Fourth_Wall
Summary: Susie has a big surprise for Noelle. A surprise that involves the school’s storage closet...





	Important People

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this in a single day while on a road trip and I don’t have a beta reader so if you see any mistakes, please let me know! Just be nice about it, okay? Other than that, enjoy!

“Um... so what are we doing at the school on a Saturday?” Noelle nervously asked her girlfriend.

“It’s a surprise, you’ll see,” Susie replied.

The purple monster rifled through her pockets, eventually pulling out a small ring of keys. She stuck one of the keys into the front door of the school and turned. The lock opened with a click.

“We’re breaking in?! How did you even get the keys to the school?” Noelle asked.

“Kris gave em to me. They took them from their mom, I think,” Susie said. She held open the door. She turned to Noelle with a grin.

“Well? Ladies first.”

After a moment of hesitation, Noelle stepped into the empty school building. Susie closed the door behind them, making sure the door was locked in case anybody else came to check the school. She walked ahead of Noelle, nodding towards the end of the hall.

“C’mon.”

Noelle anxiously followed behind. What was Susie planning? Noelle was already an established goody-two-shoes, so Susie had never tried to do anything illegal with her before. The school was very small, too. All there really was were a few empty classrooms and the supply closet. _The supply closet?_ Noelle’s face flushed. She had watched enough teen movies to know what teenagers did in supply closets. But that couldn’t be it, right?

“This all probably seems really weird, but I need you to trust me, okay?” Susie said, coming to a stop in front of the supply closet.

Oh heavens, Noelle was not ready for this. She could feel sweat start to form on her forehead. Did she want this? Maybe. Was this the kind of thing she had been secretly daydreaming about even before she asked Susie out? Absolutely. But still, Noelle was supposed to be the responsible one. _I should put an end to this._

“Okay,” her voice squeaked out instead.

Susie smiled. Noelle’s heart melted a little more.

“Good.”

Susie opened the door to the supply closet. The hallway seemed to dim. Inside, it was oddly dark. Even with the door open, Noelle could only just make out the papers that coated the floor of the closet. Had it always been this big? Susie gently nudged her inside, then closed the door behind them. Susie pulled Noelle close to her chest. Noelle let out a tiny yelp, blushing hard.

“Hold on tight,” Susie said.

“Wha-”

Suddenly, the floor gave out, and they were falling.

* * *

 

They hit the ground, and Noelle was surprised to find they were mostly unharmed. Despite how long the fall was, there wasn’t much of an impact.

“Ow, fuck!”

Well, any impact there had been was taken on by Susie, who had tightly wrapped herself around Noelle. Now that the pair had reached solid ground, Susie detached from Noelle. As she stretched, Noelle stared at her in shock. Susie’s ripped jeans, tee shirt, and wrinkled jacket had been replaced by a purple outfit and a black vest. Her arms were adorned with studded bracelets, and her bangs no longer covered her eyes. She looked like something straight out of one of the RPGs Noelle would play with her father.

“You... you look so... wow,” Noelle stammered.

“Heh, thanks. You don’t look so bad yourself,” Susie said with a smirk.

It was at that moment that Noelle noticed her own clothes had changed. She was wearing a dark green hooded tunic, a red belt, and a black cape that went down to her mid-back. Noelle also started to take in her surroundings. There wasn’t any sort of ceiling or sky. Just darkness. The ground was made of a purplish stone.

“Where... are we?” she asked.

“Welcome to the Dark World,” Susie said, grinning.

“...How did we get here from the school’s supply closet?”

“Dunno, honestly.” Susie shrugged.

“So... you knew about this place already?”

“Yeah. Remember that time that Kris and I went to get chalk for Alphys? That’s when we found this place.”

“That’s why you guys were gone all day?”

“Yeah. We saved the world or something. It was... interesting.”

“You saved the world?!”

“Well, the kingdoms down here, at least. Ralsei said that what we did saved both worlds, but our world never really seemed to be in much danger.”

“Who’s Ralsei?”

“A friend. C’mon,” Susie said, holding out her hand, “I’ll introduce you.”

Susie and Noelle made their way through the Dark World. Noelle bombarded Susie with questions, but Susie just smirked and said that she’d understand soon. Finally, they came across a small town surrounding a big castle. Strange looking creatures bustled about the place. Susie waltzed straight through the center of town and into the palace. Noelle soaked everything in, enraptured by the place. A heart-like creature noticed Susie, and pointed the pair towards the kitchen. There, they found a fluffy monster with a red scarf slicing a cake.

“Hey Ralsei,” Susie said. Ralsei turned around.

“Oh! Hello Susie! I’m happy to see you again!” Ralsei smiled warmly, then turned to Noelle. “You must be Noelle, huh? Susie told me a lot about you!”

“She did?” Noelle asked, blushing.

“Um, y’know. Maybe a little bit,” Susie said, looking away. A slight blush dusted her cheeks as well.

“Nah, she talks about you all the time,” said a fourth voice.

The trio turned to see a human in knight’s armor standing in the doorway.

“Kris?!” Noelle exclaimed, shocked by their sudden appearance.

“First, shut up. Second, what are you doing here, Kris?” Susie growled.

“I, um, may have told Kris what you were planning? I thought it wouldn’t be complete without them here,” Ralsei explained sheepishly. Kris nodded.

“Ugh, I guess. Just don’t go calling me soft and crap around school, okay?” Susie grumbled. Kris smiled, giving a thumbs up.

“Anyway, I’ve just finished making tea and cake, so now we just need to wait for Lancer to get here,” Ralsei said, clapping his hands together.

At that moment, a loud crash was heard in the direction of the front door to the castle. This was followed by the pattering of feet, quickly approaching kitchen. Finally, a white blur came tearing into the room, jumping towards Susie.

“SUSIE!”

The white blur, who Noelle could now see was a kid who’s head was shaped like a spade, landed in Susie’s arms. She simply smiled, shaking her head.

“Hey Lancer.”

“I’m so glad you’re back!” Lancer grinned. He stared at Noelle, before turning back to Susie.

“Is that your girlfriend?” he whispered not-so-quietly.

“Yep. That’s my girlfriend,” Susie chuckled. Noelle continued to blush.

“Um, Lancer, I hate to interrupt, but what exactly was that noise just now?” Ralsei asked.

“Oh. I, uh, ran my bike into one of your walls again. Sorry,” Lancer muttered, guiltily avoiding eye contact.

“It’s... fine. We’ll just have to fix it later, hm?” Ralsei said.

“So, how much did you tell her?” Kris interjected.

“Mm, not much. I was thinking we could tell the story over cake,” Susie said.

“Oh! Of course!” Ralsei set out tea and cake, and the group sat down around a small table in the kitchen.

“Ralsei, you should start. You know it best, don’t you?” Susie says with a grin.

“I’d love to! Well, it all starts with a legend. A legend that was whispered among shadows. It was a legend of hope. It was a legend of dreams...”

* * *

 

Noelle listened, enraptured by the adventures of Susie and her new friends. Her tea and cake long forgotten (the latter eventually stolen by Susie), she laughed at their exploits. She was on the edge of her seat during the tenser moments, nearly crying when she heard about their desperate struggle against the Spade King. However, the tale eventually came to a close, and Noelle let out a breath she hadn’t even realized she had been holding.

“Wow... I can’t believe you all went through that. And I didn’t even know!”

“It certainly was something,” Susie said.

“Well, you guys are free to go explore the Dark World. Susie can even show you all of the places we went on our journey!” Ralsei said, smiling.

“Yeah, and you gotta come see my kingdom! I can show you my splat noises and you can meet Better Dad and his worms!” Lancer added.

“Lancer, don’t you have to get your bike out of the castle wall first?” Ralsei said.

“Oh, right. Well, you guys go ahead, I’ll catch up!” Lancer said, running off to retrieve his bike.

“I’ll stay here and... help fix the wall, I guess. You two have fun,” Kris said, winking at Susie. Susie growled.

“Okay, yeah, see you guys later.” Susie rushed her farewells as she pulled Noelle towards the exit.

“Um! It was nice to meet you Ralsei! Thank you for the tea and cake!” Noelle shouted as she was pushed out of the castle.

The pair exited the town, and went through the big golden doors that led into the plains. Susie finally came to a stop, lying down in the bright purple grass. Noelle sat down beside her.

“Hey, Susie?”

“What?”

“Why did you bring me here? Don’t get me wrong, I’m so glad I get to hear about your friends and your adventures, but... why now?”

Susie was silent for a moment. Then, she took a deep breath.

“Remember how you brought me to have dinner with your parents the other week?”

“Yeah, of course. My dad won’t stop telling me ‘what a catch I got’ and stuff like that.” Noelle smiled softly.

“Well, it got me thinking. Me and my folks... don’t get along very well. I’m not sure if I want you to meet them. But I did want you to meet my family. You get what I’m saying?”

“Yeah. I think I do.”

The two sat in silence for a moment.

“Do you wanna keep moving?” Susie asked.

“No... I like it here. Let’s just rest for a while.”

Susie silently agreed. The Dark World felt like home, after all.


End file.
